Manufacturers of motor vehicle coolant pumps generally supply coolant pumps to a great number of different manufacturers of internal combustion engines or motor vehicles. The centrifugal pump comprising an axial coolant inlet and a tangential coolant outlet has become the standard pump design. Besides the type of drive of the coolant pump and the size of the coolant pump which, among other factors, is determined by the cooling capacity, the rotational angle of the tangential coolant outlet also varies relative to the body housing of the coolant pump. A coolant pump manufacturer therefore must even provide a plurality of different housing variants for a single type of coolant pumps having the same drive and the same capacity.